


Chaos Rising [traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Murder Basement, Spanish Translation, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, sbdeaged
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Después de la noche en el sótano con el viejo asesino Argent, Stiles estaba más que listo para que las cosas cambiaran.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 28





	Chaos Rising [traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chaos Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161386) by [HarleyJQuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin). 



**Abril de 2011**

Peter se acercó lentamente a la casa cuando vio a su sobrino sentado en los escalones de la entrada. Tiró una bolsa a sus pies y dijo: —Tienes que ir a ver a tu humano.

Derek frunció el ceño y mientras acercaba cautelosamente a la bolsa preguntó: —¿Qué?

—Tu humano, —repitió Peter como si eso lo explicara todo. Cuando vio que Derek todavía no lo entendía, puso los ojos en blanco y explicó: —Stiles, el único en tu manada de adolescentes inadaptados que no me desagrada.

Derek frunció el ceño y gruñó: —No es mi humano. Es parte de la manada de Scott.

Peter negó con la cabeza y argumentó: —No, sobrino, realmente no lo es, cuando Scott salió del almacén se fue con Chris y Allison, ni siquiera le dio a Stiles una segunda mirada. Incluso yo podía oler con mis sentidos disminuidos que Stiles estaba herido, gravemente herido, y no era por conducir su Jeep a través de la pared del almacén. Ni siquiera podía salir del jeep cuando Jackson se subió al capó. 

Peter se agachó y abrió la bolsa a sus pies, explicó, —Seguí a Gerard fuera de ese almacén. Apestaba a sangre, parte de ella eran tus betas descarriados. Pero la mayor parte era sangre de Stiles, y era bastante a juzgar por el olor. 

Derek miró dentro de la bolsa e hizo una mueca al ver la cabeza de Gerard todavía cubierta de una sustancia viscosa negra. —¿Tengo que preocuparme por las represalias?

Peter negó con la cabeza. —No, dejé restos en varias guaridas de animales salvajes por la reserva. Esto va al Consejo de Cazadores con la evidencia que he reunido probando que ordenó a Kate aniquilar varias manadas pacíficas. Ya han estado investigando desde el incendio que acabó con nuestra familia. Mientras compruebas a Stiles, hablaré con Christopher sobre tus betas. Creo que necesita un recordatorio sobre el hecho de que este es territorio Hale, no territorio Argent.

Derek negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el coche, mientras abría la puerta se volvió hacia su tío y miró la bolsa y dijo: —Gracias. Bueno, gracias. Te haré saber qué está pasando con Stiles tan pronto como lo sepa. —Estaba agradecido de que hubieran hablado sobre la muerte de Laura y que Peter hubiera aceptado sesiones de terapia con su terapeuta de Nueva York a través de Skype, el acuerdo, junto con el vínculo de la manada, le permitió confiar en que Peter haría todo lo posible para proteger el territorio Hale como su mano izquierda.

Derek se detuvo en la casa Stilinski detrás del Jeep, se sorprendió al ver a Stiles sentado en él sin moverse. Se acercó lentamente al lado del conductor y abrió la puerta en silencio para no asustar a Stiles.

Stiles jadeó, —Hey Sourwolf... si estás... aquí para mi... búsqueda épica... me temo que... eres una mierda... sin suerte. 

Derek se inclinó y pudo oler la sangre escondida debajo de la capa de ropa limpia, también pudo escuchar el ritmo cardíaco habitual de Stiles casi disparándose mientras luchaba por respirar. Se inclinó y preguntó en voz baja: —Si te muevo, ¿es probable que eso cause más daño por el desplazamiento de los huesos rotos? ¿O necesito llamar a una ambulancia? 

Stiles sonrió sarcásticamente, y jadeó lentamente, —Creo... que... se hizo más daño... cuando conduje... Roscoe... a través de una pared... hacia un lagarto. La adrenalina puede... sólo llevarme... hasta ahora. 

Derek se inclinó y suavemente sacó a Stiles del Jeep y mientras se movía para colocar a Stiles en el asiento del pasajero del Camaro sacó todo el dolor que pudo. Desafortunadamente, Stiles tenía más dolor del que podía sacarle. Dijo: —Dame un minuto para cerrar el Jeep y asegurarme de que la casa esté segura, luego te llevaremos al hospital. 

Stiles tiró de la manga de Derek con urgencia cuando Derek finalmente se subió al lado del conductor del Camaro, dijo: —No Melissa. —Vio a Derek fruncir el ceño así que aclaró, —Ella... le dirá… Scott. 

Derek negó con la cabeza y explicó: —Le recordaré que la HIPAA* existe por una razón. También haré que Peter encuentre y le explique las cosas a tu padre antes de que te vea. Eres un desastre, Stiles. Gerard realmente te hizo daño. 

Stiles asintió levemente, —Encuentra... tus betas... 

Derek arrancó el coche cuando se lo confirmó: —Peter ya está en la casa Argent buscándolos. —Preguntó —¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de ir al hospital? 

Stiles asintió levemente, hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo con la mano menos herida y jadeó, —Allison… ayudó. 

—¡Joder! —exclamó Derek resignado. Después preguntó: —¿Chris? 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, jadeando, —No tenía... ni idea... 

Derek se retiró y se dirigió al hospital mientras conducía hizo una llamada. Sabía que no era un gran movimiento mientras conducía y podía oler la desaprobación de Stiles a través del olor cobrizo de la sangre, pero era urgente.

Tan pronto como la llamada se conectó, interrumpió a quien llamaba: —Peter, lo llevaré al hospital. Sí. ¿Encontraste a Chris? Bien. Déjale claro de que Allison se mantenga alejada de todos nosotros. Ella ayudó a torturar a Stiles y eso significa que probablemente ayudó también con los betas. Stiles confirmó que Gerard los tiene. Joder, ok. Mira, necesitas encontrar al Sheriff. Necesita saber qué está pasando antes de que lo lleves al hospital. Sí, todo. Oh, deja de ser un bebé, no tiene acónito en sus balas. Una vez que deje a Stiles en el hospital, nos reagruparemos y comenzaremos la búsqueda de los betas. El sheriff puede incluso podría ayudar con los grupos de búsqueda si lo hacemos oficial. 

Colgó justo cuando entraba en el aparcamiento del hospital. Aparcó en un rincón tranquilo, luego se metió dentro y sacó a Stiles suavemente del Camaro. Dijo: —¿Estás conmigo, Stiles? 

Stiles asintió levemente, confirmó con un jadeo, —Sí... Sólo dolor... Quitar dolor ayudó... Gracias. 

Derek lo llevó a la sala de emergencias y gritó: —¡Necesito ayuda! 

Cuando la enfermera se acercó con una camilla, bajó suavemente a Stiles. Stiles extendió la mano y agarró su manga y se negó a soltarlo. —No... te vayas... 

Derek asintió con la cabeza confirmando: —Me quedaré hasta que tu padre llegue bien. 

Melissa se acercó apresuradamente y dijo: —¿En qué te has metido ahora Stiles? Déjame a Noah y Scott. 

Stiles parecía sorprendido y miró a la enfermera original y jadeó aterrorizado, su nombre era Kara de acuerdo con su etiqueta con su nombre, —¡No! 

Derek olió el dolor que irradiaba Stiles y dijo: —No, ya tengo a alguien buscando al Sheriff y si llamas o incluso le insinúas a Scott que Stiles está aquí, te haré cargo de todos los cargos de HIPAA que pueda encontrar. No lo dejaré aquí estresándolo y avergonzando a la víctima considerando que fueron su novia y su abuelo psicópata quienes le hicieron esto. 

Ella se burló diciendo: —¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú quien hizo esto? Fuiste acusado de asesinato, dos veces. 

Derek arqueó una ceja y respondió con: —Te recuerdo que fue tu hijo el que me acusó en ambas ocasiones. Dado que Stiles está usando sus últimas fuerzas para asegurarse de que no lo deje solo aquí, creo que ha dejado en claro sus sentimientos. Hasta que él o su padre digan lo contrario, no lo tratará y Scott no se enterara. ¿Está claro? 

Ella gritó un enojado, —Crystal. —Antes de irse a llamar a los médicos de guardia.

Derek miró hacia abajo para ver a Stiles luciendo aliviado. Dijo: —Gracias... Sourwolf. 

Miró hacia arriba para ver a la enfermera revisando a Stiles y preguntó: —¿Kara? ¿Podemos llevarlo a algún lugar privado? Me gustaría verlo en un lugar seguro y fuera del alcance visual de cualquiera que busque terminar el trabajo. 

Kara asintió y empujó la camilla con la ayuda de Derek hasta una de las salas de tratamiento privadas para esperar al médico de guardia. Levantó las tijeras y explicó: —¿Stiles? —Esperó hasta que pudo ver que Stiles le estaba prestando mayor atención, pudo notas como estaba bastante distraído debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo —Necesito cortar tu ropa para que el doctor pueda hacer una evaluación completa de tus lesiones. ¿Estás bien haciendo esto con tu amigo en la habitación? 

Stiles asintió y aumentó su agarre en la manga de Derek. Derek usó su pie para acercar una de las sillas al lado de la camilla y cuando se sentó tiró de la mano de Stiles y entrelazó sus dedos. Murmuró al oído de Stiles: —Relájate, no iré a ningún lado hasta que llegue tu padre. ¿De acuerdo?

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y se veía aliviado, miró las tijeras y luego volvió a mirar a Kara y jadeó, —Ha...hazlo. 

Mientras cortaba la ropa y la metía en bolsas de plástico, preguntó: —¿Necesitamos hacer un kit*, Stiles? 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, —No... Sólo amenazas. 

Derek apretó suavemente la mano de Stiles, confirmó: —La nieta de su atacante estaba en la habitación ayudando con la tortura. 

Stiles sonrió, —Dijo... ella tenía límites... látigos y cadenas... están bien... la violación no... vale... 

Derek murmuró: —Está bien con eso cuando es su hija quien lo hace. 

Stiles apretó su mano en apoyo. Miró cuando el médico irrumpió en la habitación.

Vio a Stiles en la camilla, su torso y su rostro ya estaban con moratones negros y azules. —Soy el Dr. Crowley, ¿alguien puede decirme qué pasó aquí? 

Derek apretó la mano de Stiles y le dijo: —Déjame, guarda tu aliento para respirar de verdad. —Miró al doctor y le explicó, —Stiles desapareció del campo de Lacrosse después del partido de campeonato. Por lo que Stiles me ha dicho, fue secuestrado por Gerard Argent, el director de la escuela, estaba retenido en un sótano con dos de los adolescentes de los que soy tutor, Erica Reyes y Vernon Boyd. Tenía a Erica y Boyd atados pero pasó al menos 6 horas torturando a Stiles, dijo que Gerard seguía preguntando por mí y por las tutorías que hago. Ví a Stiles hace una hora en su Jeep y se veía golpeado, pero dijo estaba bien y me habló de Erica y Boyd y me pidió que los revisara. Fui a verlos pero ninguno de ellos ha llegado a casa. Algo me dijo que revisara a Stiles y lo encontré en el camino de entrada a su casa, todavía dentro de su Jeep luchando por respirar, así que lo traje aquí.

Derek miró a Stiles y lo encontró mirando hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos, Stiles jadeó, —Encontraste… palabras Sourwolf… tan orgulloso. 

El Dr. Crowley comenzó el examen de Stiles, dijo: —Hablar es claramente un problema, así que usaremos el sistema de parpadeo. Un parpadeo para sí, dos parpadeos para no. ¿De acuerdo? 

Stiles parpadeó.

Hicieron el examen, una ecografía y un control de lesiones en la cabeza y una vez que Stiles fue conectado para el reemplazo de líquidos, el Dr. Crowley envió a Stiles para que le hicieran radiografías. Kara los acompañó para poder ayudar y hacer las radiografías más rápido. Mientras esperaban, a Derek le llegó un mensaje de texto.

De Peter: Encontré el teléfono de Stiles destrozado en el sótano Argent, hay que comprarle otro. De camino al hospital con el Sheriff. Está alertando a los agentes sobre el secuestro y tus betas desaparecidos.

A Peter: K. Esperando a que Stiles salga de rayos X, Melissa enojada, la amenace con cargos de HIPAA si se lo decía a Scott. Advierte al Sheriff. Ella está enojada.

De Peter: Scott ya trató de culparte por haber secuestrado a Stiles. El Sheriff se quedó mirándolo hasta que se fue.

Para Peter: Pronto volveremos a Urgencias. Mandame un mensaje cuando estés afuera y le pediré a la enfermera que te busque.

Mientras regresaban a la sala de emergencias, Derek apretó la mano de Stiles y le preguntó a Kara: —El Sheriff y mi tío están de camino al hospital. Cuando lleguen, ¿puedes conseguir que alguien los traiga? 

Kara asintió con la cabeza, confirmó: —Por supuesto. —Se escabulló para organizarlo.

Mientras ella estaba fuera, Derek dijo: —Peter encontró tu teléfono, parece que Gerard o Allison lo destruyó, dijo que comprará un nuevo para ti. Conociendo a Peter, hará todo lo posible para recuperar los datos de tu antiguo teléfono. —Miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no se abriera de repente y escuchó a Kara arreglando que el Sheriff y un civil fueran escoltados a urgencias cuando llegaran. También murmuró en voz baja— Peter le explicó todo a tu padre. Está organizando grupos de búsqueda para los betas. Está enojado con Scott, que estuvo en los Argents. 

Derek miró hacia abajo y se sintió mal por preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo, preguntó: —¿Sabías lo que Scott había planeado para mí? 

Stiles frunció el ceño confundido y parpadeó dos veces.

Derek respiró hondo y dijo: —Scott trabajó con Gerard porque quería el mordisco. Scott me retuvo mientras estaba bajo la influencia del veneno de Kanima y me obligó a morder a Gerard. 

Stiles parpadeó muchas veces rápidamente. Dijo: —Diablos, no... Eso es como... una violación. —Stiles parecía horrorizado.

Kara regresó a la habitación acompañada por el Sheriff y Peter. Noah casi corrió hacia la cama. —Jesús, niño. Qué forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿qué te hizo ese bastardo? 

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y jadeó, —¿Qué no… hizo. Allison solo... usó el... porra eléctrica. 

El Dr. Crowley eligió ese momento para entrar con una carpeta llena de radiografías. Se volvió para mirar al grupo y miró a Stiles mientras le preguntaba: —¿Estás feliz de que todos estén aquí mientras hablamos de tus lesiones?

Stiles parpadeó y se negó a soltar la mano de Derek.

El médico encendió las cajas de luz y colocó varias radiografías para verlas. Comenzó, —Por lo que podemos deducir, fue golpeado con un instrumento contundente en algún punto a través de sus costillas y como puede ver aquí, —Hizo un gesto hacia la primera caja de luz, —Tiene 4 costillas rotas en su lado derecho, razón por la cual tiene dificultad para respirar. Puede ver que esta es una rotura completa y nos gustaría estabilizarla con pasadores y placas. 

Noah asintió con la cabeza, por lo que el Dr.Crowley pasó a la siguiente radiografía: —Stiles también tiene una rotura en el antebrazo, que es lo que se ve a menudo en alguien que usa su brazo para protegerse la cabeza de un golpe. Se ha movido un poco a juzgar por la hinchazón, por lo que también nos gustaría fijar la rotura para darle la mejor oportunidad de curarse. 

Noah preguntó: —¿Qué tipo de período de curación estamos considerando para la cirugía en lugar de simplemente colocarle un yeso? ¿Se curaría la fractura sin cirugía? 

El Dr.Crowley negó con la cabeza y señaló los distintos puntos de la ruptura mientras explicaba: —Existe una probabilidad del 50% de que si lo colocamos en un yeso, el hueso se fijará mal y será necesario re-romperlo para volver a colocarlo y se establezca correctamente. 

Peter preguntó: —¿Qué pasa con los moretones? ¿Los hematomas severos a menudo no indican daño interno? 

El Dr. Crowley asintió con la cabeza, dijo: —Hicimos una ecografía antes y aunque tiene los riñones magullados y obviamente hay un problema con su respiración, afortunadamente no hubo daño en ninguno de sus otros órganos internos y sus pulmones parecen estar bien. Tiene hematomas severos y pérdida de sangre debido a laceraciones de lo que parece un látigo o algo similar, por lo que nos gustaría mantenerlo hospitalizado durante unos días después de la cirugía para asegurarnos de que las heridas no se infecten y que no tenga complicaciones de la cirugía. —Se volvió hacia Stiles y le preguntó: —Stiles, ¿has comido algo desde la hora del almuerzo? 

Stiles negó con la cabeza y parpadeó dos veces.

El Dr.Rowley se volvió hacia Noah y le dijo: —Tengo una enfermera organizando los formularios de consentimiento, me gustaría llevarlo a cirugía para que podamos re-colocar su costilla y hacer un drenaje torácico lo antes posible. 

Noah asintió con la cabeza, miró hacia abajo y vio que Stiles se había quedado dormido, preguntó: —¿Puedes asegurarte de que cualquier visitante sea autorizado por mí o por uno de los Hale? Y preferiría que yo o uno de los Hale estemos con él en todo momento. No tengo gente suficiente para asignarle a un agente debido a las pérdidas recientes, pero todavía está en riesgo ya que Gerard Argent está en paradero desconocido y no podemos arrestar a Allison hasta que tengamos una declaración de Stiles detallando lo que sucedió. 

Peter se aclaró la garganta cuando el médico asintió con la cabeza: —También puede asegurarse de que la enfermera McCall no esté asignada a él. Su hijo está saliendo con uno de sus atacantes. Ella ya ha intentado llegar a él esta noche con y una mirada de culpabilidad escrita en su cara.

El Dr.Crowley asintió mientras se marchaba para buscar los formularios de consentimiento.

Noah volvió hacia Derek y le preguntó: —¿Puedes quedarte con él por ahora? Quiero que comiencen las partidas de búsqueda tanto para Gerard como para los dos adolescentes que aún están desaparecidos. Chris Argent dijo que los encontró en el sótano después del incidente del almacén y los liberó, pero no han regresado a casa. 

Derek asintió con la cabeza, se volvió hacia Peter y le dijo: —Tú lo mantienes a salvo y ambos se mantienen en contacto. Peter, asegúrate de que el sheriff tenga mi número.

Peter asintió y ambos se dirigieron a buscar al Dr.Crowley en la enfermería para firmar los formularios de consentimiento.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Aclaraciones:**  
>  *La Ley de Transferencia y Responsabilidad de Seguro Médico (Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act, HIPAA por sus siglas en inglés) ue creada para proteger a millones de trabajadores y a miembros de sus familias en los Estados Unidos que padecen alguna afección médica (wikipedia)  
> *Hacer un kit: se refiere a hacer una prueba de agresión sexual


End file.
